Sites Targeted (2016: Doomsday)
This list of targets that are listed for April 17th/18th 2016 Africa Algeria * Algiers * Constantine * Oran Democratic Republic of Congo * Kinhasa Egypt * Alexandria * Cairo * Port Said * Suez Ghana * Accra Kenya * Nairobi Libya * Tripoli * Benghazi Morocco * Casablanca * Fes * Tangier Nigeria * Abuja * Kano * Lagos Namibia * Windhoek * Walvis Bay Senegal * Dakar South Africa * Bloemfontein * Cape Town * Durban * Johannesburg * Pretoria Sudan * Khartoum Tunisia * Tunis Asia Afghanistan * Kabul Armenia * Yerevan Azerbaijan * Baku Bahrain * Manama China * Beijing (hit twice) * Changchun * Chengdu * Chongqing * Dalian * Dinghai Naval Base * Fuzhou * Guangzhou (hit twice) * Haixi * Hangzhou (hit twice) * Harbin * Hong Kong * Jinan * Jingyu * Lanzhou * Luoning * Mahai * Nanjing * Qingdao * Qinghai Missile Silos (multiple strikes) * Sanya * Shanghai (hit thrice) * Shenyang * Shenzhen * Shijiazhuang * Suzhou * Tianjin * Wenzhou * Wuhan * Wuxi * X'ian * Xiamen (hit thrice) * Xuzhou * Zhengzhou India * Agra * Ahmedabad * Bangalore * Bhopal * Bhuj * Chennai * Delhi (fourth strikes, one warhead shoot down) * Ghaziabad * Hyderabad * Indore * Jaipur * Kanpur * Kavaratti Island * Kochi * Kolkata * Larwar * Lucknow * Ludhiana * Mumbai (sixth strikes) * Nagpur * New Delhi * Palgaon * Patna * Pimpri-Chinchwad * Pune * Siachen Base Camp * Surat * Thane * Vadodara * Visakhpatnam Iran * Ahvaz * Arak * Bushehr * Isfahan * Kermanshah * Mashhad * Natanz * Qom * Shiraz * Tabriz * Tehran * Yazd Israel * Atlit Naval Base * Ashelon * Ashdod (hit along Hatzor Air Base) * Beersheba * Ein SHemer Airfield * Golan Heights * Haifa * Hatzor Air Base (hit along with Ashdod) * Jerusalem (hit fifth) * Lod Air Base * Nazareth * Negev Nuclear Center * Ovda Airport * Palmachim Air Base * Ramat David Air Base * Sdot Micha Air Base * Tel Aviv * Tel Nof Air Base * Tiberias * Tzrifin * Urim SIGINT Base Japan * Iwakuni * Kadena Air Base * Misawa City * Osaka (hit thrice) * Sasaebo * Tokyo (hit thrice) * Yokohama Jordan * Amman Kazakhstan * Almaty * Astana * Baikonour Cosmodrome Kuwait * Kuwait City Lebanon * Beirut * Sidon North Korea * Chongjin * Hamhung * Pyonyang (hit twice) Oman * Muscat Palestine * Gaza City Pakistan * Bahawalpur * Cherat * Faisalabad (hit twice) * Gujranwala (hit twice) * Islamabad (hit twice) * Jacobabad Air Base * Jhang * Kamra * Karachi (hit twice) * Kasur * Lahore (hit twice) * Lakana * Makran * Madran * Mianwali * Multan (hit thrice) * Ormara * Pasni * Peshawar (hit twice) * Quetta * Rawalpindi (hit twice) * Risalpur * Sargodha * Sheikhpura * Shorkot * Sialkot * Sukkur Philippines * Cebu (hit twice) * Davao (hit twice) * Manila (hit twice) * Puerto Princesa (hit twice) * Quezon City (hit thrice) * Sangley Point (hit twice) * Subic Russia (Asia) * Abakan * Angarsk * Biysk * Bolshoy Kamen * Barnaul * Chelyabinsk * Fokino * Irkutsk * Kemerovo * Koltsovo * Kozmino * Khabarovsk * Miass * Nakhodka * Norilsk * Novokuznetsk * Novosibirsk * Omsk * Petropavlovsk-Kamchatsky * Seversk (shoot down) * Sverdlovsk * Tomsk * Tyumen * Uglegorsk * Vilyuchinsk * Vladivostok * Yekaterinburg * Yuzhno-Sakhalinsk * Zeleonogorsk * Zheleznogorsk Saudi Arabia * Al-Ahsa * Dammam * Jeddah * Mecca * Medina * Riyadh * T'aif Singapore * Singapore South Korea * Busan * Seoul Syria * Aleppo * Damascus * Homs * Latakia * Raqqah * Tartus Taiwan * Kaohsiung * Taipei * Tainan Turkey * Adana * Ankara * Antalya * Bursa * Gaziantep * Incirlik Air Base * Istanbul * Izmir * Konya * Mersin Category:2016: Doomsday Turkmenistan * Ashgabat United Arab Emirates * Abu Dhabi * Dubai Uzbekistan * Andijon * Beruni * Kagan * Nurata * Tashkent * Termez Vietnam * Cam Ranh Bay * Hanoi * Ho Chi Minh City Yemen * Aden * Sa'dah * Sana'a Europe Austria * Vienna Belgium * Antwerp * Brussels * Casteau * Kleine Brogel * Mons Bosnia and Herzegovina * Sarajevo Bulgaria * Burgas * Plodviv * Ruse * Sofia * Varna Croatia * Rijeka * Split * Zagreb Czech Republic * Brno * Prague Denmark * Aarhus * Copenhagen Estonia * Talinn Finland * Espoo * Helsinki * Oulu * Tampere * Turku * Vaasa France * Bordeaux * Brest * Lagarde-d'Apt * Landivisiau * Le Havre * Lyon * Marseilles (one strike, one Chinese missile shot down) * Metz * Mont-de-Marsan * Montpelier * Paris (tripple strikes) * Strasbourg * Toulon * Toulouse Germany * Berlin (hit thrice) * Bonn * Bremen * Buchel * Dortmund * Duisburg * Dusseldorf * Essen * Frankfurt (multiple strikes, one Iranian missile shot down) * Hamburg * Hanover * Kiel * Leipzig * Lubeck * Munich * Munster * Nuremburg * Ramstein Air Base * Rose Barracks * Stuttgart * Wuppertal Greece * Athens (failed to detonate) * Larissa * Patras * Thessaloniki Hungary * Budapest * Pecs Iceland * Keflavik Italy * Aviano * Bologna * Catania * Camp Darby (located between Pisa and Livorno) * Genoa * Ghedi * La Spezia * Messina * Milan * Naples * Padua * Rome * Taranto * Turin * Venice * Verona Ireland * Dublin Latvia * Riga Lithuania * Vilnius Netherlands * Amsterdam * Brunssum * Eindhoven * Rotterdam * The Hague * Soesterburg * Uden * Volkel Air Base * Woensdrecht Norway * Bergen * Oslo * Stavanger Novorossiya * Donetsk * Lugansk * Makiivka * Mariupol Poland * Bydgoszcz * Gdansk/Danzig * Krakow * Lublin * Poznan * Szczecin * Warsaw * Wroclaw Portugal * Lisbon * Porto Romania * Brasov * Bucharest * Cluj-Napoca * Constanta * Galati * Ploeisti * Uricani Russia * Afrikanda * Alakurtti * Andreapol * Arkhangelsk * Astrakhan * Balakovo * Baltiysk * Belushya Guba * Berezniki * Bezhetsk * Borisoglebsk * Bryansk * Cheboksary * Cherepovets * Chernogolovka * Chernyakhovsk * Dombarovsky * Dno * Dubna * Dudinka * Dzerzhinsk * Elektrostal * Engels * Gorki * Grozny * Gvardeysk * Ivanovo * Izhevsk/Ustinov * Kaliningrad * Kaluga * Kamensk-Uralsky * Kamyshin * Kapustin Yar * Kazan * Kilpyavr (failed to detonate) * Kirov/Vyatka/Khlynov * Korolyov (shoot down) * Kostroma * Kotlas (shoot down) * Kozelsk * Kronstadt * Krymsk * Kubinka (failed, missed, detonate in Arctic Ocean) * Kuntsevo * Kursk * Kuybyshev * Lakhta (failed to detonate) * Lebyazhye * Lesnoy * Lipetsk * Lyubertsy * Manitogorsk * Makhachkala * Migalovo * Millerovo * Mirny * Molodyozhny * Morozovsk * Morshansk (shoot down) * Moscow (Several strikes in the vicinity) * Mount Yamantau/Mezhgorye * Mozdok * Murmansk * Mytishchi * Naberezhnye Chelny * Nalchik * Nizhny Novgorod * Nizhny Tagil (shoot down) * Novorossiysk * Novouralsk * Obninsk * Olenya * Omutninsk * Orel * Orenburg * Ostrov * Pechenga * Penza * Perm * Pervomaisk * Petrozavodsk * Podolsk * Polyarny * Pskov * Puschino * Reutov * Ryazan * Rostov-on-Don * Saransk * Saratov * Serpukhov * Sevastopol * Simferopol * Smolensk * St. Petersburg * Sochi * Star City * Tambov * Vladimir * Yekaterinburg Spain * Alicante * Barcelona * Bilbao * Cadiz * Las Palmas * Madrid * Seville * Valencia Sweden * Gothenburg * Malmö * Stockholm Switzerland * Geneva Ukraine * Chernihiv * Cherkasy * Dnipro * Kiev * Kharkiv * Lviv * Odessa * Poltava * Rivne * Zaporizhia * Ternopil * Vinnytsia * Sumy * Kamianske United Kingdom *Andover *Belfast *Birmingham (shoot down) *Bristol *Cardiff *Cheltenham *Coventry *Devonport *Edinburgh *Faslane *Glasgow *Leeds *Leicester *Liverpool *London *Manchester *Middlesbrough *Plymouth *Portsmouth *Prestwick *RAF Fylingdales *RAF Hythe *RAF Woodbridge *Rosythe Dockyard *RNAD Coulport *Sheffield *The Royal Navy submarine pens at Holy Loch *Kineton army base *Longtown army base (failed to go off) *Deepcut army base *Bicester army base (failed to go off) *RAF Woodbridge *Southampton docks *Boscombe Down Airfield North America Category:2016: Doomsday Category:Under Construction (2016: Doomsday)